1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet flushing devices and more particularly pertains to a new foot-operated toilet flushing device for flushing a toilet with your foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet flushing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,513 describes a toilet flusher for disable people. Another type of toilet flushing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,925 which discloses a foot flush adaptor for commercial latrines.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is more versatile in design.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by the ncorporation of a linkage assembly that permits the foot actuator ortion to be mounted in a position more accessible to the user, along with a flexible section of the linkage which eliminates the need to hold the foot actuator down until the flush lever on the toilet releases.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new foot-operated toilet flushing device that would eliminate the need for the user to bend over and manually grasp and turn a germ-laden flush lever to flush a toilet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new foot-operated toilet flushing device that would be especially useful for those with a physical disability.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flushing device which is particularly user-friendly for small children. Often very young children do not have the ability to reliably flush a toilet either because the handle is out-of reach or because they lack the strength to fully actuate the handle. Further, because many very small children only remember to flush when leaving the bathroom or being prompted by a care-giver, the foot operation of the present invention allows them to keep their hands essentially germ-free.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an actuator assembly for mounting to a floor. The actuator assembly is positioned adjacent to a front portion of a toilet to facilitate operation of the actuator assembly by a foot of a user. A pivot assembly mounts to the floor. The pivot assembly is positioned adjacent to a rear portion of the toilet to facilitate the operation of a flush lever of the toilet. A linkage assembly operationally couples the actuator assembly, the pivot assembly, and the flush lever together. Actuation of the actuator assembly by the foot of the user moves the linkage assembly through the pivot assembly to operate the flush lever.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.